


Where You Belong

by Athenias7294



Category: Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: F/M, Gun Violence, Past Domestic Violence, Past Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22193446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athenias7294/pseuds/Athenias7294
Summary: You are a Forward section passenger who finds herself condemned to the Tail section after offending Wilford.
Relationships: Curtis Everett/Reader
Comments: 18
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

The stench was becoming familiar. When the guards had marched you through the gate it had been overwhelming, like hitting a concrete wall face first. You had no name for the scent. Nothing in your memory had provided even the slightest reference you could latch onto. 

It was a far cry from the crisp, fresh citrus and soothing lavender fragrances you had been accustomed to. Your downfall had been so quick, so complete, so final. Tears began to gather in your eyes. Easier to sleep, to avoid the utter wretchedness of the tail section. Turning to face the rusted metal wall, your eyelids softly closed, visions of airy light filling your head.

Curtis watched the cunt roll over. Even covered in grime with her hair starting to mat, she was the epitome of the forward section. He had seen women like her before the freeze. His kind were invisible unless they had a need to piss of their daddies. 

The rattling ark hadn’t changed that. When the bitch had been escorted through the gate he had laughed as she screamed indignantly. He didn’t know what her crime was, didn’t give a fuck really, but it must have been serious.

In the 17 years since the world had frozen solid only three forward section passengers had been exiled to the tail and all had been men. 

Of those three not one had survived. They had all been beaten to death as soon as the guards left and the gate closed. 

Cannibalism had been rampant in the first month. With no food the tail passengers had dined on the weak and the very young. 

Finally the Benevolent Wilford had begun providing food in the form of black, gelatinous protein blocks. But years of near starvation and hellish living conditions had driven some to the point of insanity.

It was the crazies who had scavenged the corpses, leaving only bones and hair.

He had expected the same fate to befall the woman.

Instead Gilliam had hobbled to her, gently clasped her hand and led her through the stunned crowd. 

Since then the bitch had been treated like a goddamn queen. A young girl named Lillian brought her protein blocks and water twice a day. None of the men made eye contact with her. She sat in her damn berth all day doing nothing but reading a book Gilliam had given her.

As he watched her sleep. Curtis flexed his hands, imaging them crushing her skull as the blood turned her hair red.

——————————————————————

A loud crash tore you from sleep. You made no effort to lift the stained curtain that provided you precious little privacy. Shifting positions to your back, you stared at the roof. 

The rough wool of your dress chafed at your delicate skin. Accustomed to the finer things you missed your silk frocks, cashmere sweaters and buttery soft leather boots.

Most of all you longed for 1200 thread count Egyptian cotton sheets and your feather filled mattress. Until 3 months ago you had shared that bed with your much older husband who had been Wilford’s most trusted adviser.

Never a love match, you had each served the other a purpose. You had gained entry for yourself and your father onto Wilford’s miracle train. In the panic following the spectacular failure of CW-7 you had no choice. The social status you enjoyed once you had boarded was just icing on the cake. 

Her husband, age 50, had gained an 18 year old bride. The sex had been laughable. A little blue pill followed by 2 or 3 minutes of him flopping on top of you was as good as it had gotten. His stomach had been so large and dick so small that half the time you had doubted the semi-hard thing had been anywhere near your pussy. 

Later you would silently make your way to the shower where you had stood under scalding water trying to wash his touch from your memory. Occasionally your well manicured fingers would find your clit. The orgasms had been quick and mechanical. Most times you had wondered why you even bothered.

Following his death you had become a much sought after commodity: a single female. It hadn’t hurt that you had aged well. And, you thought, that was what had caused this mess. 

The invitation to dine with Wilford had been expected. Him wrapping his arms around you from behind and rubbing his dick across your chiffon clad ass was not. You still had no idea why you had slapped him. It wasn’t like you hadn’t learned to separate your mind from your body years ago. If you hadn’t you would have vomited on your husband every time he touched you. Plus Wilford was rather pleasant looking for a man in his early 70’s. You supposed it had been the shock. Wilford was the Benevolent Creator, a God-like entity. He had always acted fatherly toward you.

Everything after had been a blur. His assistant, Claude, had quickly summoned guards. They had drug you by the elbow through car after car. When you reached the Prison car you had been ordered to undress. The guards had snickered while you fought to get the dress you wore now over your head. 

It had taken 2 days for the gravity of your situation to set in. You assumed this was only temporary. Surely Wilford wouldn’t allow his best friend’s widow to languish in the tail section.

At least the inhabitants had treated you in the manner you deserved. You had refused to eat the first week. It wasn’t until Gilliam had personally brought you one of the noisome black blocks that you finally gave in to your hunger. Now a girl brought you food and water twice a day. It had never occurred to you that she had sacrificed her place in line in order to serve you.

Blinking the sleep from your eyes, you slid the curtain open. Glancing around you spotted your serving girl. Not knowing, or caring, what her name was, you loudly clapped our hands.

“Girl, I need water” you barked.

The nameless girl jumped then ran to the water barrel. She returned quickly and timidly handed the small cup to you. As you brought the cup to your lips something black scurried out of it. You screamed and threw the cup at the girl. 

“You did that on purpose you little twit. How dare you, Don’t you know who I am” you bellowed.

You felt the air shift a millisecond before your head snapped sharply to the right. You were jerked out of your berth and flung to the floor, a hand firmly tangled in your hair. All you could see of your assailant was a pair of dark work boots.

“I know who you are” the owner of the boots said heatedly.

“You’re the cunt who thinks she’s better than us. But your uptight ass is stuck here so you’d better drop the fucking attitude. Now apologize to Lillian!”

“I’ll do no such thing. She put that awful thing in my cup on purpose. So let me go you Cretan,” you screeched.

Furious at this outrageous treatment you began to wildly flail your fists around. Miraculously you made contact. The hand in your hair loosened just enough for you to pull free. Springing to your feet you took off running.

——————————————————

He hadn’t expected the uppity bitch to fight back. And the idea of her getting the best of him had never crossed his mind. But here he was, on his fucking knees, watching her flee down the corridor. She’d gotten lucky with a direct hit to his groin. 

To make matters worse he was hard as a rock. Fucking her hadn’t been on the agenda but seeing her on all fours had his dick contemplating the possibilities. Determined to finish what he started Curtis stood up and stalked after her.


	2. Chapter 2

There had been no grand tour of the facilities on your arrival so you had no idea where you were going. With no care for who or what you ran into you made your way through the crowded corridor.

Angry voices followed in your wake. Not bothering to turn around you continued down the length of the car. Too soon you came to the end. Finally you turned around and gazed at the path of destruction you had created.

In your haste you had knocked down a group of children. Their mothers glared as they tried to sooth their offspring. All manner of personal items were strewn on the grated floor. It looked like nothing but trash to you, however, the detritus must have held some value for its owners if the look on their faces was any indication. 

Fear began to set in. Up to this point you had assumed that these dregs would respect your position. Everything and everyone had a preordained place. Order and the Eternal Engine was what kept the train running. All the forward section passengers knew this. Disorder was chaos and chaos was death. 

Yet there was no sign of reverence in their eyes now. A small group, led by that traitorous Lillian, began to advance toward you. Never in your life had you seen such hate directed at you. 

You were so completely dumbfounded that you didn’t notice the darkness shift next to you. Without warning a hand latched onto your throat. You were yanked off your feet into a small alcove, your head slamming against the wall. As your vision cleared the shadow came into focus. 

The first thing you noticed was how blue his eyes were. Lit with rage they were almost luminescent against the filth and dark beard that covered most of his face. This had to be your tormentor, the monster who had made you run. It was his fault those people were angry. You drew your head back and spit on his face.

————————————————————

“She spit on me. The little bitch actually fucking spit on me” Curtis thought as he used his free hand to wipe the wetness from his face. 

When he had taken off after her his purpose had been to scare some manners into her. Now he wanted nothing more than to tighten his fingers around her goddamn throat and squeeze. She should’ve been terrified, should’ve been begging for her life; instead she was staring at him with so much loathing he almost took a step back.

Instead Curtis leaned down and whispered “That was a very stupid thing to do little girl.” 

Your mouth went dry. His warm breath against you ear sent shivers down your spine. Frantically you grabbed at the arm holding your throat and tried to free yourself. Failing to dislodge his hand you changed tactics, striking his chest with your fists as hard as you could. He let go of your throat and flipped you around. His hand splayed across your back pressing you into the wall, effectively pinning your arms under your torso. You opened your mouth to scream but instead of air your mouth was filled with a rag. 

His free hand moved to your hip. Inch by inch he hiked your dress up higher and higher until you legs and ass were completely exposed. You nearly stopped breathing when his knuckles grazed across your slit. His rough fingers probed searching out your clit. 

To your absolute horror his fingers slid easily. He placed soft kisses on the back of your neck while his fingers gently swirled around your bud. Forgetting your hate you relaxed into his arms. Abruptly his hand moved to your knee, lifting it to your waist. You heard the metallic zing of a zipper and felt his cock against your ass.

The contact snapped you out of the haze. You tried to push back but he forced his leg in between yours and pressed you hard against the rust covered wall. He kicked your legs apart, titled your hips back and slammed into you. 

You whined behind the rag. He was stretching you wide with every thrust. Pain rippled through your walls mingling with a pleasure you had never felt before. Crazily you wondered if you could still be a virgin. Your late husbands dick had been so small it seemed possible. 

The pressure on your clit returned. The pad of this thumb effortlessly slid back and forth. Too far gone to think rationally you tilted your hips further back. He seemed to understand what you needed. His thrusts became harder and quicker. Your breathing sped up and you could feel your body tightening.

His beard scratched your ear as he murmured, “Does the little first class cunt want me to let her come?” 

You wantonly shook your head up and down. 

“I shouldn’t let you. You’re a stuck up bitch who deserves to be taught a lesson. You think you’re better than me but whose dick are are you dripping all over? Not one of those proper forward section assholes. It’s me, a dirty piece of shit scum from the tail section.” 

He jerked the rag from your mouth.

“ Say ‘I belong to Curtis’ and I might let you cum.”

A soft “please” escaped your lips.

“Say ‘I belong to Curtis’ or I’ll stop right now.”

To emphasize his threat his thumb stopped its movement.

Desperate to cum you finally whispered “I belong to Curtis.” 

“Louder!” 

“I belong to Curtis.”

“Louder!” Unable to take the torture any more you screamed “I BELONG TO CURTIS.” 

One swipe of his thumb brought your orgasm crashing down. Riding out the waves of pleasure you repeated “I belong to Curtis” like a mantra. 

You felt him start to stiffen, His thrusts became erratic. Moaning low, the man you now knew as Curtis, pulled you tightly against him as he came. The two of you remained connected trying to catching your breath. Abruptly he dropped you knee and pulled away. With no support you crumpled to the floor. After a moment you heard the black work boots walk away.


	3. Chapter 3

His footsteps grew fainter and fainter. Bracing your hands on the floor you pushed yourself up, resting your back against the wall. There was an unpleasant wetness coating the inside of your thighs.

“What the hell just happened” you thought to yourself.

A little voice in the back of your head chimed in “Oh oh I know I know pick me pick me! You let a strange man fuck you just like some drunk townie girl at a frat party. And you liked it L-I-K-E-D it.”

“I did not. Didn’t you see me trying to stop him? He may as well have been made out of marble. There was no stopping him. He would’ve taken me anyway.”

“Taken? Taken?” the little voice howled. “What are you, some Victorian prude? Oh my goodness gracious, I was taken on the floor by the big burly rapscallion. Give it a rest. You were fucked, well and truly fucked. And you loved it. You loved the way his cock…”

“ENOUGH! I’m not listening to you any more. I didn’t enjoy it and I’m certainly not going to think about him.” 

You closed your eyes, willing yourself to wake up from this nightmare. 

Curtis was halfway through the car when Edgar caught up with him. “Hey, uh, Curtis can I ask you a quick question?”

“What.”

“You, uh, you do know that you fucked that woman in front of the entire tail section, right?”

“So, half the car watched you lose your virginity. In case you haven’t noticed there isn’t much privacy.”

Smiling, Edgar replied, “Oh I remember alright. Stuff of legend it was. People will still be talking about it 100 years now. But that’s not really the point I’m trying to make.” 

Curtis was losing his patience. “What exactly is your fucking point?”

“Well, you just fucked a woman who was supposed to be under Gilliam’s protection. Now it looks like maybe she ain’t. Most of the men won’t touch her but you know as well as I do that there are a few who will see her as fair game.”

“FUCK.”

“Yeah, fuck is a good word for it. You know I might just go check on her, see if she needs anything, maybe give her a shoulder to cry on..”

“Don’t you fucking touch her” Curtis growled, grabbing Edgar by his shirt collar and throwing him into an empty bunk. 

Edgar started to laugh. “Jesus fucking Christ man, all you had to say was no. Oh and if you don’t want anyone touching her you’d better get your ass in gear. Looks like Grey’s taking off with her.”

“Fuck.” Curtis turned on his heels and started to make his way back down the corridor, Edgar’s laughter trailing behind him. 

—————————————————————

Your eyes snapped open at the light touch. Looking up you saw a lithe, young man with dark hair. His body was covered with tattoos of words. He touched your shoulder again, extending his arm. You accepted it and he helped you up. Not letting your hand go, he motioned for you to come with him, Unsure of his intentions you studied his eyes. They were supposed to be the window into the soul. His dark eyes held nothing but compassion. There was no hint of the anger or lust that had shown in Curtis’s. 

You supposed it didn’t really matter. There wasn’t a plethora of choices available and you sure as hell didn’t want to be here if HE came back. Nodding your head you let the dark eyed stranger lead you away. 

————————————————————

The water felt heavenly. Granted, the small basin of water couldn’t really be considered a bath but the water was warm and there was even a sliver of soap and a rough piece of cloth to wash with. Scrubbing your skin violently, you desperately tried to rid yourself of not only the accumulated grime but the memory of what HE had done to you. You doubted there was enough soap and water on the entire train to accomplish that feat. 

There wasn’t anything to dry off with so you put on the cleanish clothes that had been left for you. Instead of a dress there was a long sleeved top, skirt and sweater. They were a tad small but much softer than your previous attire.

Not sure what to do you sat down and took in your surroundings. Someone had strung blankets across the width of the train. Others had been hung to create two small rooms. Cut up pillows and blankets covered most of the floor. It reminded you of a nest. You assumed this was where the old man slept. He had looked familiar.

But it had taken him speaking to place him, “Well, you look no worse for the wear. That makes me feel much better about my decision. It really will be the best for both of you.” 

You had tried to ask him what decision but when he had shown you the makeshift bath it had slipped your mind. Now your mind wandered back.

You were deep in thought when HIS voice broke through. Springing to your feet you flung the blanket aside. 

HE was standing in front of Gilliam looking none to happy. “This is ridiculous. I won’t do it.” 

Gilliam spoke, “You have no alternative Curtis. She can’t be left alone after what you did. There is no room for her with Grey and myself. Staying with you is the only way she can be protected.” 

Your mouth fell open in shock. “No” you screamed. “There is no way I’m going anywhere with this heathen.”

“I am sorry child but there is no other way” Gilliam replied.

Curtis gritted his teeth. “Fine Gilliam. You win. But if I end up killing her it’s on you.” 

Your eyes grew wide. “I won’t go” you bellowed. “You can’t make me. I’m staying right here.”

You crossed your arms, silently daring Curtis to touch you. Abruptly the world turned upside down. That asshole had picked you up and thrown you over his shoulder like a bag of flour. 

“Let me go. You can’t do this dammit.” Fighting to gain your freedom you began hitting his back and kicking your legs. 

Gilliam smiled, “She has spirit. Be careful Curtis. Do try not to break her.”

“I’m not making any promises” he replied. 

—————————————————————-

You fought him the entire way. He just kept walking. Finally he stopped, setting you on your feet.

“This is my bunk. Get in and stay in. I”ll be back.”

You snorted, “You must be insane if you think I’m staying with you.” 

He grabbed your arm.

Whipping around you slapped his face. “Let go of me you animal.” 

Curtis sat down, yanking you over his knees. He held you down with one hand while the other hiked your skirt up. 

“What do you think your doing? Stop this instant.”

WHACK.

His hand smacked your naked ass. “I’m teaching you a lesson.”

WHACK.

“Ow! That hurts.”

WHACK.

“It’s fucking supposed to hurt.”

WHACK. 

“You can’t do this!” 

WHACK. 

“I can and I will. Start counting until you get to 10.”

” WHACK.

“You’re insane. I’m not counting.”

WHACK. WHACK. WHACK.

“Fine” you screamed “I’ll count. One.”

“Ooof” 

You found yourself laying on the floor.

“That’s your first lesson. I can make you do whatever I want, whenever I want. Now get in that fucking bunk and stay there.”

“I won’t stay here” you said, defiant.

“I didn’t figure you would” he sighed right before he pushed you onto the mattress. Curtis planted his knee on your chest.

“What the hell is that” you screeched when he pulled a chain with two small shackles attached at either end from his coat pocket.

“Gilliam thought these may come in handy.” He managed to capture your right arm. Fastening one shackle to it he secured the other end to a pipe behind the bunk. 

“You’re just going to chain me up like a dog?”

“I wouldn’t chain a dog up sweetheart.” With that he walked away, leaving you speechless. 

—————————————————————-

You had no idea how long you spent trying to get free. Pulling on the chain hadn’t accomplished anything except a bloody wrist. The pipe wouldn’t budge either. At least the chain was long enough that you had some range of motion. A lot of good that did though. 

Briefly you had considered ransacking his bunk but the sting of your ass quelled that urge. The little voice had tried to make a comment on that experience too but you ignored her.

Looking around you noticed a little girl sitting on a chair across from you. She was playing with what looked like a Barbie with no legs. You watched as she attempted to twist the doll’s hair.

“What are you doing.” 

The girl looked up, “I’m trying to braid Eloise’s hair,” 

“Well you’re doing it wrong.”

“Could you show me how” she asked.

You shrugged, “I suppose.” At least it was something to occupy your mind.

Her face broke out in a smile, “Oh thank you so much. My name is Betsy. What’s yours.”

“Y/N.”

“That’s a pretty name Y/N.”

It felt odd hearing your name. No one here knew it. You hadn’t heard it spoken in what seemed like ages. 

You started to braid the dolls hair.

“Why isn’t your mother helping you with this” you asked.

“My momma left. She used to braid me and my friends’ hair all the time. I wasn’t big enough to learn before she left.”

Your fingers slowed. No one “left” the train.

“I’m very sorry Betsy.”

“It’s ok. I have lots of mommas to take care of me but none of them know how to braid.” 

Her eyes lit up.

“Could you braid my hair. Please please please. I still have the string my momma used to tie it up with.”

“Uh. I’m not sure I should do that.”

“Please.” 

Her little face held such hope,

For just a moment you glimpsed your own face as a child. How many times had you asked a similar question of the domestics after your mother had died?

“OK, just this once. Go get your string.” 

The girl took her doll, skipping away.

Within minutes she was back and she wasn’t alone. Three other girls had joined her, each of them waving a piece of string in the air.

“Can you braid my friends’ hair too? Their momma’s don’t know how to either.” 

A chorus of “Please” filled the air. 

“I’ll braid everyone’s hair if you sit down and be quiet.”

Betsy sat down in front of you, handing you a mangled hair brush and a hank of bright pink yarn. 

“Do you know any stories? My momma always used to tell us stories too.” 

The chorus of “please” started again.

“If I tell you a story will you be quiet?’ 

Each girl shook her head.

“Alright…Once upon a time.” 

——————————————————-

At least he’d have more blankets.

Curtis had left his new “roommate” in order to collect her belongings. They consisted of four blankets, one pillow, a battered copy of The Poetic Edda’s, and a small velvet pouch. Out of curiosity he opened it. Inside was the largest diamond ring he had ever seen. The single stone was almost as big as his finger nail.He was surprised she had been allowed to keep this. Curtis slipped it into his pocket and headed back. 

———————————————————

What he saw when he rounded the corner was almost surreal. If he hadn’t know better he would’ve thought it was some kind of Kronole hallucination. The woman was perched on the edge of his bunk doing something to Maggie’s hair. Betsy, Abigail and Sasha were sitting cross-legged on the floor. All the girls were completely engrossed in something that had to do with a princess, three fairies and a spinning wheel, whatever the hell that was.

For a moment Curtis forgot he hated the woman, forgot that she was just a stuck up forward passenger cunt. Instead he noticed how her smile softened her face, how her voice changed pitch with every character of the story, how animated her eyes were. All he had ever seen of her was anger. He realized he was a little bit jealous of the man who had slipped that ring on her finger. Had he seen her like this all the time? 

——————————————

Betsy looked up and waved. “Curtis, Y/N is braiding our hair and telling us about Sleeping Beauty. Come listen.”

You felt the thin mattress dip when he sat down next to you.

“Is she your woman,” Betsy asked. “Edgar said she was.” 

“I most certainly am..” 

Curtis placed his hand over your mouth before you could finish.

“Yes, she is. It’s getting late. You should probably go before your parents start to worry.”

“If we come back tomorrow will you finish the story.” 

You nodded yes.

Thank you’s peppered the air as the girls took off. Once they were out of earshot you bit down hard on Curtis’s fingers.

“Really. Biting. Are you five.” He put his finger in his mouth, you had drawn blood.

“I am not your woman.”

“Of course you’re not, you already belong to someone don’t you.”


	4. Chapter 4

Curtis stood up and tossed the velvet pouch at you. It hit your chest, falling to your lap like a weight.

“Aren’t you going to put it on?”

“I’d rather not.” 

“Why” Anger and something else laced his voiced. “I’m sure you had no trouble flashing the fucking thing around before. So go ahead, put it on.”

“No.”

He snatched the pouch from your lap. Removing the ring, he grabbed your left hand. 

“I said put the fucking thing on.” 

You slapped at him as he jammed the ring on your finger, drawing blood. Your fingers straightened and curved upward by reflex. Even in the flimsy light the stone sparkled. 

“Either they didn’t have many options in the forward section or you’re real good at sucking dick to get a ring like that. I’ll have to keep that in mind.” 

Shrinking into yourself, you dropped your hand, hanging your head. Tears began to gather.

“So where is he? Where’s the idiot who was dumb enough to marry a high box bitch like you? Did he catch someone else balls deep in your pussy. Is that how you ended up here. Pissed your old man off.”

You answer was barely audible, “He died.”

A touch of pity entered Curtis’ voice, “When.”

“Three months ago.”

“How long were you with him.”

“16 years, 5 months, 2 weeks, 4 days.”

He raised he eyebrow in question.

Looking up you asked, “Don’t most prisoners keep track of their time.”

“That’s a bit dramatic don’t you think,” Curtis replied dryly. 

“You wouldn’t understand.” 

“Don’t give me that bullshit” he growled, “You weren’t fucking locked up. You were up there living in luxury while we rotted back here. I mean what’s the worst fucking thing you had to deal with? Champagne not chilled to perfection.”

Something in you snapped. Jumping up you clenched your fists at your side. 

“You don’t know a damn thing. I had no say. Oh they acted like I had a choice but when the options are freeze to death or marry a man, who was old enough to be my father by the way, you tend to pick the latter.”

You laughed, bordering on hysteria.

“You have no idea what is was like. The things he did. The things I had to let him do because if I didn’t we would’ve found ourselves out there, in the cold. If I had known what it was going to be like I might have told him no but I couldn’t be responsible for my father’s death. Not that he ever gave a damn about me. He didn’t want me, he never wanted me unless there was some gain it for him, some advantage.”

“And this,” you ripped the ring from your finger and flung it down the corridor, “was the final advantage. The last great way to show me just how little I mattered. You don’t know. You never could. Never could understand what it’s like to have someone….”

You deflated, your anger spent, all emotion lost from your words. 

Taking a deep breath you spoke again, “I’m tired.”

The chain clinked as you lifted your wrist. 

“Could you please uncuff me? I need a few minutes of privacy. I promise I won’t cause any trouble.”

Curtis retrieved the key from his pocket. Taking a hold of your arm, he noticed the caked blood on your wrist.

“Where did you think you were going if you got loose.”

“I didn’t think that far ahead. I just didn’t want to be chained up again.”

He removed the shackle. Lifting your chin he asked, “Will you stay put if I leave this off?”

“Yes, like you said I have no where else to go.”

—————————————————————-

It only took a few minutes to tend to your needs. Curtis had removed his coat and was sitting on the edge of the bunk. 

“You’ll sleep on the inside. Probably be more comfortable if you take your sweater off. I brought your blankets so you should be warm enough.”

Wordlessly you slipped the garment off and handed it to him. You crawled past, careful to avoid contact. Finding your blankets, you rolled yourself into a cocoon and faced the wall. You could feel his eyes watching you. After what seemed like an eternity he laid down, stretching out next to you. As you started to drift off you heard his voice.

“What was his name?”

“Edward.”

“Did you love him.”

“No.”

“Not even a little?”

“No, not even a little.”

“What’s your name.”

You whispered “Y/N” as you drifted off.

——————————————————–

Sleep eluded Curtis. He wasn’t used to sharing his space, couldn’t get comfortable. Or at least that’s what he tried to tell himself. The truth was he wanted her. He listened to her deep, even breathing imagining it growing quick and erratic as she came around his cock. Rolling over, his eyes traveled the length of her body. The mound of blankets surrounding her couldn’t stop him from remembering how soft her skin was or how tight she had been. 

Would she moan when he teased her nipple, nipping at them with his teeth? How would she taste? He could see her spread open under under him, squirming, while he greedily sucked her clit.

He reached out toward her, then hesitated.

Would she fight him? Did it really matter? No one would try to stop him. Everyone knew she belonged to him. Hell, even she had said she belonged to him. 

She shifted in her sleep, the blankets enveloping her fell away slightly. This time he didn’t hesitate. 

—————————————————————

The nightmare was familiar. You had been pretending to be asleep but he knew you weren’t. Experience should have taught you that your ruse only made it worse. Deep down you knew it didn’t really make a difference. 

He would hurt you regardless. 

His hand worked its way under your negligee top, running up your rib cage. You braced yourself for the pain but it didn’t come. 

Instead, his hand cradled your breast, thumb brushing the nipple, making it pebble. Warm lips pressed against your neck, drifting toward your shoulder, stopping to nibble at the curve. 

Something wasn’t right. Edward had never touched you like this. His touch brought either revulsion or pain, occasionally both, but never pleasure. It had to be a trick. Part of some sick new game he was playing. 

You turned toward him, intending to beg for mercy, but the words died in your throat. 

In place of your husband was a bloated corpse. Its rotting mouth opened….

Your eyes flew open. It wasn’t a dream. He was leaning over you. Panicking you tried to push away. His hand held you in place. 

‘It’s ok. I’m not going to hurt you.”

It wasn’t Edward’s voice.

———————————————————————-

Before your muddled mind could react, Curtis’ lips were on yours. His tongue slid across looking for a way in. You opened your mouth and it slipped in searching for yours. 

His hand trailed down your stomach, lifting your top. 

Leaving your lips his mouth replaced his hand and fastened on to your breast, his tongue flicking the nipple. 

His free hand sought out your pussy. Finding your slit, he spread you open. Your legs relaxed. opening wider and you arched into his hand. He inserted 2 fingers, slowly pumping in and out while his palm grazed your clit. 

Needing more contact you tentatively stroked his cock through his pants. 

“Can I touch you.”

“God yes, please.”

Emboldened by his tone of voice you fumbled with the button and zipper. 

He hissed when you touched him. You used your thumb to rub the pre-cum across the head. Slowing your fingers stroked his cock. Up and down. 

Heat started to build in your stomach, then traveled lower. You began to whine low in your throat. 

“Who do you belong to.”

You didn’t hesitate in responding.

“I belong to Curtis. I belong to you.”

“Good girl.”

His hand increased its speed. Louder moans escaped your lips. Curtis kissed you in an effort to muffle your noises.

Your orgasm careened though you, your body bucking against him as you rode out the waves of pleasure.

In one swift motion Curtis slipped one arm under your neck, braced himself on the other and thrust into you. His rhythm was slow, torturous. 

“Christ, I’m not sure how long I’m going last,” he whispered in your ear. “I want you to touch yourself.”

“I can’t”

“Yes you can. Do what I tell you.”

Desperate to please him, your hand snaked down between your bodies. Your hand found your swollen clit and rubbed. 

“Just like that. Your such a good girl.” 

Curtis’ breathing grew strained, his body began to tighten. 

“I’m going to cum. I want you with me. Rub faster baby. I know you can do it. You’re my good girl aren’t you.”

Between your finger and his cock your nerves began to tangle again. You tried to answer him but your words came out as whimpers. 

His hand covered your mouth.

“Scream for me.”

Your muscles contracted as you came, only squeaks escaping behind his hand.

He followed you seconds later, His teeth gritted to stop his shout. 

Moving his hand, Curtis kissed you again. There was no urgency, just a lazy need to keep contact. He pulled out of you with a delicious slowness.

After your hearts stopped racing both of you adjusted your twisted clothes. The cramped space and awkward reaching reminded you of late night trysts as a teen, trying to find all your clothes and adjusting hair and makeup so you didn’t get into trouble. A giggle rose and you slapped your hand over your mouth to cover it up. 

“I give that a solid 9. Nice job you two.”

Curtis sighed, “For fuck’s sake Edgar shut up.”

To the surprise of both men you broke out laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

When you woke Curtis was gone. The shackle on your wrist, however, was very much present. You tamped down your disappointment. It had been stupid to think sharing his bed would have changed his low opinion of you. Still, you had hoped. 

At least the metal was no longer chafing your wrist thanks to a strip of cloth wrapped around it. You wondered how the hell you had slept through that. Sleep had been an elusive lover since your marriage. Fear and, later, experience had kept you always on the cusp. 

Unsure of what to do you turned your attention to the bunk. In the process of straightening the blankets you found a battered leather bound journal stuck beneath the thin mattress. The impulse to open it was strong. Curtis was an unknown and that made you nervous. Maybe the contents would shed some light on who he was. 

You turned the journal over in your hand. The leather was well worn. It was obviously a treasured item. Something he thought was worth hiding, not unlike your wedding ring that had been hidden in the same fashion. Remembering the pain that discovery had caused, you carefully replaced the journal. There was precious little privacy here. You weren’t going to take away what small space he had carved out. 

It didn’t take long to put the bunk to rights. You tried to read but couldn’t concentrate. A chill started to build. Your sweater wasn’t an option so you grabbed one of the newly folded blankets and wrapped yourself in it.

Curtis’ scent clung to the fabric. Last night flashed through your head. It had never been like that with your husband, not even in the beginning. Before that sex had been a quick, sophomoric affair. Just a lot of rubbing that rarely led to much more than a hint of pleasure.

But last night had been different. It sounded corny but you finally understood what all the fuss was about. The realization brought a mist to your eyes. You felt cheated. It shouldn’t have been like this. 

Your mind drifted further. What would life have been like if the world hadn’t frozen solid. Surely you’d be married with children by now. An image of Curtis playing catch with a small boy under a bright blue sky fluttered by. You had wanted to be a teacher. Real tears began to form.

In those first few terrifying months you had grieved for the friends and loved ones left behind. For the world as a whole. But you never had the chance to grieve for yourself, for the future you lost. You had been too busy adjusting to your new life, learning your place. 

Even now the tears felt selfish. So many had lost so much more than you. And even though the price had been steep, you had survived while billions of others hadn’t. 

———————————————————————–

Your pity party was interrupted by the sound of running feet. Looking up you saw Betsy leading a pack of eight or nine children. A woman was following them, trying to keep up. You quickly dried your eyes and plastered a smile on. 

“Will you finish Sleeping Beauty today? You promised” Betsy asked.

“Yes Miss Betsy. I’ve been waiting for you.”

Betsy turned to face the woman.

“See, I told you it was ok.”

The woman fixed an appraising stare on you. 

“Are you sure it’s ok. I don’t want them bothering you.”

“Yes I’m positive. I’ve been looking forward to this.”

You winked at Betsy.

“We have to find out what happens to Briar Rose don’t we.”

Shaking her head the woman laughed.

“I hope you know what you’re in for. My name’s Tanya. Just holler if you need help.”

She kissed one of the younger boys on the forehead and made her way back down the corridor.

“Ok, who remembers where we left off yesterday.”

——————————————————————-

It took most of the day to finish Sleeping Beauty. For the benefit of the new arrivals you had started over at the beginning. You had expected Betsy and her friends to complain but they were just as enraptured as they had been yesterday. Then there had been the questions. You would explain one thing which led to even more questions. 

It had taken all your willpower to keep from breaking down. It had broken your heart having to explain a sunrise. No matter how miserable your life had been you had always been able to count on the sun coming up. The children seated in front of you had never had even that tiny comfort. 

For a moment you wondered if you were doing more harm than good. Was it right to fill their heads with visions they would never, could never, experience. Every one of them had been born on the train. They were content with this. Were you setting them up for a life of unrequited longing? In the end it was the smiles that convinced you to continue. If you could take them away from this dreary reality for even a couple hours it was worth it. 

————————————————————————

Not long after the last of your audience had left Curtis finally showed his face. He fixed you with a weary gaze. 

“How pissed off are you.”

You shrugged.

Key in hand, he knelt down reaching for your hand. At the last minute he pulled back. 

“You’re not going to bite me are you.”

His nearness made it hard to think. 

“No,” you managed.

When he touched your arm a tremor ran straight to your core. Flustered you searched for something to say.

“How did it get like this.”

“How did what get like this.”

“All of this. The tail section.”

Curtis set back on his heels.

“What do you mean ‘All of this’.”

“I, well, I was just curious how it got this bad. Why you chose to live like this.”

There was an edge to his voice.

“You think we want to live this way.”

“I, I, no but.”

“But what.”

HIs tone was harder.

“Nothing. It was a stupid question.”

Curtis seized your shoulders. His grip was like a vice.

“Answer me.”

“I, it’s just, we, we were told that Wilford saved you, provided you with shelter and food even though you hadn’t contributed anything. But that wasn’t enough. They told us you attacked the men who were here to protect you. That you threatened to kill the forward passengers. Wilford had no choice but to lock this section. He had to protect the engine.”

Incensed Curtis yanked you from the bunk. 

“So you think we’re all dirty fucking savages huh.”

He shook you hard .

“Sure your benevolent Wilford saved us. But then he sent guards. They took anything we had of value and locked us up like fucking cattle. We had nothing to eat. Do you want to know what we finally had to resort to. Do you.”

“N, no,” you stammered.

“We became animals. Only the strongest survived.”

Your eyes grew wide as his words sunk in.

“No, that can’t be true. Wilford provided for you.”

“You don’t believe me. Then why don’t you go ask Gilliam how he lost his leg. And ask about his arm while your at it.”

The horror of it all finally broke you. Tears flowed down your face.

“I didn’t know. I’m so sorry. I didn’t know.”

Curtis mocked your voice.

“I didn’t know, I didn’t know.”

He shook you violently. Your teeth clicked.

“Why are you crying. You don’t get to fucking cry.”

Spittle landed on your face. His face was contorted in rage. 

“You don’t get to fucking cry.”

His hand left your shoulder and curled around your throat. Your body hung like a ragdoll.

“Curtis let her go.”

Edgar pushed his way between the two of you, doing his best to pry Curtis’ hand away.

“For christ’s sake man let her go. You’re gonna fucking kill her.”

Curtis hurled you to floor. He reached under the mattress and pulled out the journal. 

“Here,” he threw it at your feet, “you want to know how it happened. It’s all there.”

“That’s enough,” Edgar growled.

“You’re right. It is enough. If you’re so worried about her, she’s yours.”

Without a backward glance he strode away.

Edgar helped you up to a sitting position. You clung to him, sobbing.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. We didn’t know.”

“It’s ok. Shhhh.”

He held you until your sobs trailed off, leaving you empty.

“Come on darlin’. Let’s get you into bed.”

You let him lift you into the bunk. Edgar gently tucked you in and kissed your forehead.

“Just sleep. It’ll be ok. I promise.”

———————————————————————–

“Hey.”

Curtis turned around just in time to catch Edgar’s right fist. It knocked him back into a stack of old metal drums. He brought his hand to his mouth and wiped away blood.

“What the fuck was that for.”

“You know damn well what it was for you bastard. Hurt her again and I’ll kill you.”

Edgar pushed him again then stomped off, leaving Curtis with his mouth open in shock. Edgar had never stood up to him like that. Granted he had never given him a reason before now, but still. He looked up to Curtis, almost worshipped him. 

What a fucking mess. Everything was fine until she showed up. Now it was all turned upside down. Curtis hung his head. He knew he had hurt her. It wasn’t her fault and he knew that too. She had been an easy target for his frustrations. 

He made his way back. She was in the fetal position, sleeping. Her eyes were swollen and he could see the bruises already forming on her neck. The journal lay untouched on the floor. Every instinct he had told him to crawl in beside her, to hold her, tell her how sorry he was. But he didn’t. Instead he went looking for Gilliam. 

———————————————————————————-

A delicate touch broke your fractured slumber. Your vision was still rough but you knew it was Curtis. 

“Hey.”

You didn’t respond. There was nothing left inside you, nothing left to say. 

“I need you to come with me.”

His voice was soft, almost tender. But it didn’t matter. You rolled over, presenting your back to him. Curtis ran his hand down his face and exhaled.

“Get up. Gilliam wants to talk to you.”

At the mention of Gilliam your stomach flip flopped. Was he going to give you to someone else now that Curtis didn’t want you. It wasn’t supposed to hurt but it did. Deep down you still held out hope. Hope that he didn’t mean what he had said, that he cared for you. 

You gingerly slid from the bunk doing your best to avoid contact. Curtis led the way not checking to see if you followed. You kept your gaze straight not wanting to look at any of the faces as you passed. Too soon you arrived at you destination. He pulled back the curtain and ushered you in. 

Gilliam was nowhere to be seen. Instead there was a battered metal tub. It was rusty in places but solid enough to hold a few inches of water. 

“What is this,” your voice was flat. 

“It’s for you.”

“No, I can’t. No one else gets this luxury. I shouldn’t either.”

Curtis tilted his head to your ear.

“It was Gilliam’s idea. You don’t want to disappoint an old man do you.”

The lie was an obvious one. This was an olive branch, as close to an apology as you could expect. 

“Tell Gilliam thank you.”

An uneasy truce was formed with your acceptance. Curtis cleared his throat in the silence. 

“I’ll give you some privacy.”

——————————————————————

You stayed perfectly still until you could no longer hear his footsteps. In a daze you undressed and folded yourself into the tub. The water barely covered your hips but it was hot. You wrapped your arms around your legs, your head resting on your knees, and shut your eyes.

——————————————————————-

The chill of the water finally tore you from your revere. Not sure when he would return, you quickly washed. You stood to grab the sheet that had been left to dry with. 

“Jesus christ, who did that to you.”

You whirled around to find Curtis staring at you. 

“It’s nothing. Please just leave.”

In three steps he crossed the distance separating you. Handling you as if you would break at any moment Curtis turned you around. His sharp intake of air brought tears of humiliation. The scars covering your back burned under his gaze. 

“Who did this.”

Your voice was almost inaudible.

“My husband. I had to be corrected. It was paramount that my behavior be impeccable. I was the wife of a very important man after all.”

A bitter smile formed on your lips.

“At first he hit me. But the bruises took too long to heal. He got tired of making excuses as to why I wasn’t present. So he settled on a knife. The severity of my transgression determined the number. I tried to fight back but he was stronger than me.”

You wiped the tears from your face.

“I tried very hard not to break the rules. But it didn’t matter. There was always some mistake I had to atone for. Edward would bid his time, I never knew when it would happen. But he seemed to take special delight in waiting until I was asleep. Eventually I stopped caring. About anything. It was easier to become cold, to just accept what was.”

You waited for Curtis to leave. He knew your flaws now. The proof of your failures stood out in thick pinkish lines. It was a shock when you felt his touch. Delicately he traced your scars with his finger. He gradually descended, eventually dropping to his knees to reach the ones that crisscrossed your lower back. You turned around intending to stop him.

“Curtis..”

“Shhhh.”

He placed feather light kisses on your abdomen, slowly inching closer to your core. His hand trailed down your leg and hitched your knee over his shoulder. His other hand spread your folds. With the flat of his tongue he licked a wide swipe. 

“You taste like heaven.” His tongue returned. He alternated soft and hard, occasionally twirling around your clit. Heat started to build inside you. Curtis’ hands found their way to your ass and pulled your pussy closer, burying his face. You hissed. He latched onto your already swollen nub, flicking his tongue back and forth. 

Your legs trembled. Needing support you braced your hands on his shoulders. The action encouraged him. He licked and nibbled at your soaked cunt like a starving man. Your muscles started to contract with your impending orgasm. When it hit you had to bite your lips to keep from screaming. 

Curtis wasn’t finished. He continued his steady assault. Sensitive from your orgasm you tried to move away but he held you tighter. His attention focused solely on your clit. The tip of his tongue drug tiny circles around it catching your nub each time. It only took a few minutes until you were panting again. 

The second orgasm was stronger. It rolled over you like a freight train. Your skin was covered with a thin layer of sweat. Curtis’ mouth left your pussy, placing sloppy kisses up your torso until he reached your breasts. He took each nipple into his mouth and flicked at them until they pebbled. 

“I, I need more,” you pleaded. 

He brought his mouth to yours. The kiss was open and carnal. You followed his mouth as he bent to unzip his pants. They fell at his feet and he kicked them off. Contact broke long enough for him to remove his shirt. Curtis walked you backward to the nest of blankets. You squatted down, legs open, and pulled him to you.

Curtis rubbed his cock against your slippery folds. You whined and bucked your hips up needing him inside. He took the hint. Little by little he slid into you. He set a languid rhythm, gently rocking in and out. It wasn’t what you needed. You wrapped your legs around his body and ground your heels into his ass. 

His pace increased. As the coil tightened once more your eyes fell shut.

“Look at me.”

Your vision was hazy with lust. 

“You belong to me. Say it.”

“I belong to you.”

He dipped his head down and captured your lips. 

“No one will ever hurt you again. I promise.”

Curtis sat back on his heels. He pulled your hips to meet his and began to slam into you. The brutal tempo soon had you on the edge. Your hand snaked down and found your clit. 

“That’s it sweetheart. I want to watch you cum for me.”

His words spurred you on. Your breathing grew ragged. You came with a whimper, the pleasure almost too much. Your convulsing pussy drove Curtis over the edge. His thrusts became erratic. Moments later he stilled and you felt his warm cum splash against your walls. 

Sated, he collapsed next to you. He intertwined his fingers with yours and pulled you close. For the first time in seventeen years you felt safe. 

———————————————————————-

Gilliam’s voice broke through the afterglow. 

“I’m sorry to disturb the two of you but I need (y/n) to come with me. She has a visitor.”

Terror flooded your system turning your blood to ice. 

“Whoever it is I don’t want to see them.”

“My child I’m afraid you have no choice.”

Curtis tightened his embrace. 

“It’s gonna be ok. I’ll be with you.”

Gilliam cleared his throat.

“I’m not sure you should accompany her Curtis.”

“If I don’t go she doesn’t either.”

The old man sighed.

“If you insist.”

You hastily donned your clothes and followed Giliam. Every step was mired in fear. As you got closer to the gates bile rose in the back of your throat. A handful of guards flanked your father, Minister Mason and Franco. 

Your father stepped towards you. 

“Oh my God. I’ve been so worried. Thank the lord you survived.”

He stretched his arms out as if he expected you to run into his embrace. But you remained by Curtis’ side, who slipped your hand into his. The gesture did not go unnoticed.

“I should have known,” your father sneered, “How long did it take before you spread your legs. You’re a whore just like your mother.”

“I’ll still take her.”

The deep voice sent tendrils of fear careening down your spine. 

“That’s wonderful Franco. Just wonderful. I’m sure you can correct whatever bad habits my daughter has acquired during her stay.”

Franco flashed an evil smile. 

Your father turned his attention to you.

“Don’t just stand there girl. It’s time to leave.”

“No, I’m not leaving.”

“Now you listen to me you ungrateful bitch. I’ve had to work very hard to secure your release. You should be thanking me for removing you from this wretched place. Not to mention the fine match I’ve arranged for you.”

You stood your ground while he ranted, refusing to leave Curtis’ side.

Frustrated with the stalemate Mason intervened.

“Oh enough of this nonsense.”

She pointed at a guard.

“You there, go fetch the woman.”

The guard walked toward you. Curtis tried to push you behind him but the guard was too quick. He yanked you from Curtis’ side. 

“Stop. Please. I belong here. I belong to Curtis,” you screamed as you desperately worked to free yourself. 

Turning back you saw Curtis struggling with another guard. Others rushed past you, guns drawn. 

“Stop,” Mason bellowed, “Stop this instance.”

In the chaos you kneed your capture in the groin. He went down. You pulled your arm free. Before you could take a step a heavy arm encircled your waist. 

“I would have enjoyed breaking you but I think you can serve a higher purpose.”

The metal reflected Franco’s face as the knife arced downward. You screamed Curtis’ name but it was too late. There was no pain when Franco plunged the blade once, twice, three times into your chest. You fell to the floor, blood saturating your shirt. 

Like a man possessed Curtis fought his way through the guards. He had almost reached you when the butt of a rifle smashed his jaw. The force drove him to his knees. Determined to get to you he crawled. 

When he got a hold of you Curtis tenderly pulled you to his chest. You touched his cheek. 

“I’m,” you coughed, pink foam escaped your lips, “I’m where I belong.” 

Your hand fell, leaving a maroon smear. Curtis watched helplessly as the light fade from your eyes. His howl of pain echoed throughout the car.


End file.
